Ladrón a sueldo
by Myulnirr
Summary: En la era moderna, Saito trabaja como un ladrón profesional en sociedad con su compañero Guiche.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos. Este es mi primer trabajo, y sinceramente estoy nervioso porque tengo miedo de arruinarlo. Aún así, quisiera que me dejaran tantas reseñas como puedan.

Siendo franco, en realidad no es sólo mío, sino que es el trabajo en conjunto entre más de dos personas. Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo puedan disfrutar.

Zero No Tsukaima ( o el familiar de Zero), así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Noboru Yamaguchi.

* * *

Salió caminando de aquel edificio y caminó hacia la esquina con total naturalidad. Mientras cruzaba la calle se palpó el bolsillo trasero para asegurarse de que se encontrara allí. En cuanto pudo discernir que lo llevaba encima, sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido. A las dos cuadras oyó las sirenas de la policía que se acercaban al edificio del cual él había salido y comenzó a reír para sus adentros.

Siguió hasta su auto, se subió y luego emprendió en dirección hacia el centro. Lo único que tenía en la mente en ese momento era lo bien que le sentaría una ducha fría para relajarse.

Se detuvo en un semáforo, sintonizó su radio favorita y disfrutó de un poco de música hasta llegar a su departamento.

Cuando llegó a su hotel llevó su auto al estacionamiento, tomó el ascensor y entró en su departamento. Mientras cerraba la puerta pudo escuchar una voz femenina que preguntaba:

¿Cómo resultó el trabajo, Saito?

Al darse vuelta el muchacho pudo observar que Tiffania salía del baño cubierta únicamente por una toalla, por lo que no pudo evitar cubrirse la cara instintivamente y enrojecerse un poco. Intentó mirar en otra dirección mientras respondía:

Fue todo un éxito. Aquí está –Dijo a la vez que sacaba un CD de su bolsillo trasero, lo sacudía en el aire y lo colocaba en una mesada cercana.

Ella pudo notar que Saito evitaba mirarla y con ingenuidad se acercó a este y preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo?

- N-N-Nada, no sucede nada.- Dijo mientras el color rojo de su cara se volvía cada vez más intenso y su cara comenzaba a arder.

- ¿Estás seguro? Tu cara se ve demasiado roja.- Levantó su mano y tomándolo por sorpresa la colocó sobre su frente. –Mm... Pareces tener fiebre. Deberías descansar un poco.

Saito sobrecogido por tan potente asalto decidió escaparse por el costado de Tiffania y se metió en el baño.

No te preocupes, estoy bien. Completamente bien.

La chica rubia se quedo mirando unos segundos la puerta del baño un poco perpleja por la ``extraña´´ forma de actuar de su compañero, y luego se dispuso a vestirse. Al terminar se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Un cuarto de hora después Saito salió del baño, tomó su celular y se comunicó con su socio Guiche.

Hola Guiche, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Bien, esperaba noticias tuyas. Cuéntame como te fue con ese trabajo.

Fue un juego de niños.

¿Conseguiste el CD?

Si. Lo tengo aquí en el departamento todavía.

Muy bien. Iré a buscarlo mañana a primera hora.

De acuerdo. Te lo tendré listo para entonces.

Genial. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Adiós.

Luego de cortar Saito se dirigió a su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama. Podía escuchar a Tiffania tarareando algo y entre todo ese silencio eso le proveía cierta tranquilidad y calma. Colocó sus manos sobre su nuca y comenzó a recordar el robo que había cometido hacía horas nomás. Había sido demasiado fácil, sin embargo la paga no era muy buena. Estaba un poco irritado por eso, pero aún así había cumplido con el trabajo porque Guiche le había dicho que el cliente era un viejo amigo suyo y que le debía varios favores. También se puso a pensar sobre el nivel de seguridad con el que se encontró al entrar en aquel lugar, en la tan pequeña cantidad de guardias y en el tiempo que le tomó concretar su trabajo. Le gustaba revisar mentalmente sus trabajos. De esa manera podía revisar sus errores para no cometerlos en la próxima oportunidad. A cada momento que pasaba el cansancio y el sueño se volvían mayores y, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba boca abajo durmiendo.

-… mer.- Saito escuchó una voz que lo llamaba. Se dio cuenta que se había dormido y giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de su habitación. Al girar vio la cara de Tiffania a escasos centímetros de la suya. Esto lo sobresaltó tanto que se giró hacia un costado y se cayó de la cama. Tiffania lo miró un poco extrañada luego sonrió sonrió y repitió:

- La comida ya está lista, ven a comer.

Saito se levantó y se frotó la cabeza. Esa caída le había dolido. Luego miró a Tiffania y asintió.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos, Myu de vuelta. Les pido disculpas por tardar a los que esperaban ver más de este fan fic. Como dije antes, esto no es un trabajo hecho por mi solo, sino que cuento con la ayuda de unos amigos.

Algo que me olvidé de incluir en el capítulo anterior son las edades de los personajes, que difieren mucho a lo que son las del anime. Iré colocando en esta sección las edades de los personajes a medida que vayan apareciendo. Siendo así, entonces: Saito = 20 años

Guiche = 32 años

Tiffania = 17 años

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Saito corría y jadeaba mientras escapaba de un vendedor enojado. Le había robado varios trozos de pan, así como algunas frutas. Corrió durante varios minutos hasta llegar a la avenida principal de la ciudad. Giró la cabeza para comprobar que ya no lo seguían. Giró en la esquina y prosiguió caminando. A medida que caminaba podía comprobar como el nivel estético de las casas se iba deteriorando. Llegando casi al final de la calle, se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera. Se podía notar de un rápido vistazo que esta estaba en muchas zonas podrida a tal punto en que parecía que una simple brisa la haría caer a pedazos. La empujó hacia adentro y entró en la casa. Dejó los víveres que había conseguido sobre una mesada cercana y dijo en voz alta:

- Ya volví hermana. Conseguí algo de comida.

Pudo escuchar unos suaves pasos que se acercaban hacia donde él se encontraba.

En ese momento Saito se despertó y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. Se encontraba en su apartamento. Produjo un suspiro bastante pronunciado y se tapó la cara con su mano.

_- Otra vez el mismo sueño. Supongo que todavía no puedo superar lo que paso ese día. ¿Hace cuánto fue que sucedió, 12 años?- _Mientras pensaba esto miró el reloj que se hallaba colgado en la pared. Las nueve menos cuarto._- No es momento para estar pensando esto. Será mejor que me levante. Guiche vendrá dentro de poco.-_

Salió entonces de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se cepilló los dientes y luego fue a la cocina. Al pasar por la habitación de Tiffania pudo ver que seguía durmiendo. Estaba sonriendo y parecía estar diciendo algo mientras dormía. De seguro estaría teniendo un buen sueño. Al llegar a la cocina se preparó el desayuno.

Luego de terminar de tomar un café se dirigió a la puerta frontal de su departamento. La abrió, tomó el diario y se dispuso a leerlo. Lo que vio en la primera plana llamó su atención. Era un artículo que tenía como título: ``Asalto a la gran empresa Flacro´´. El artículo explicaba que durante la noche anterior alguien sin autorización se había introducido en las oficinas de la empresa, knockeado a los guardias y utilizado la computadora correspondiente al jefe de la compañía. Informan que la alarma se activo y que la policía llegó al lugar en cuestión de minutos, pero que para cuando arribaron, no encontraron más que a algunos guardias dormidos. Además decía que tenían a la mejor detective de todo el departamento de policía siguiendo las huellas del intruso para poder establecer su identidad. Aún así el artículo remarcaba que no parecía que nada hubiera sido robado en el edificio, por lo que la policía se encontraba sin pistas sobre el posible ladrón.

Mientras Saito leía esto se sentía aliviado al saber que la policía no tenía ninguna idea de qué era lo que él se había robado o de que había sido él. Saito cambió de página, buscando la sección de deportes. De repente sonó el timbre de su puerta. Sabía quien era que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Dejó el diario sobre la mesa y fue a abrir. Al ver a Guiche lo invitó a entrar y le hizo señas de que hiciera silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está la princesita durmiendo?- Preguntó Guiche.

- Sí, y no quiero que la despiertes. Toma, aquí tienes el disco. La próxima vez asegúrate de cobrarles un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, está bien. Ya que estamos hablando de cobrar, aquí tienes tu parte. Usalo para llevarla al cine o al zoológico. No seas tacaño.

- No te interesa como decida gastar MI dinero.

*suspiro* - Tan amarrete como siempre. Deberías dejar de dar tanta importancia a la plata.

- No me molestes con eso tan temprano en la mañana. ¿Tienes algo interesante que hacer ahora? Si no es así, ¿que te parece jugar un poco a las cartas?

- Recién son las nueve y media, ¿verdad? Supongo que puedo jugar un rato hasta las once. Es hora de que termine con esa racha de mala suerte que vengo teniendo con vos desde la semana pasada.

Llegadas las once y cuarto…

Guiche miraba con fijeza la suma de dinero en la mesa y luego sus cartas. Tenía en sus manos un par de reyes y una pierna de ases. Tenía que igualar la suma que su adversario había apostado o aumentarla. Decidió igualar y luego mostró sus cartas con satisfacción en su rostro.

- Tengo full.- Y mientras decía esto se abalanzó sobre el dinero lleno de felicidad.

Saito entonces lo tomo del brazo y sacudió el dedo índice en señal de no.

Puso sus cartas sobre la mesa.

- Poker de tres. Parece que la victoria es mía esta vez, otra vez.- Le sacó a Guiche las manos de encima del dinero y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. Luego miró el reloj y dijo – ¿No tenías algo que hacer a las once? Son once y cuarto.

- Ah, es verdad. Mejor me voy por ahora. Pero no vayas a gastar ese dinero, que lo pienso recuperar la próxima vez, ¿me escuchaste?

- Muy bien. Te voy a estar esperando entonces. Hasta pronto. Fue un placer hacer negocios.

Esto último lo había dicho con la intención de hacer enojar a Guiche, pero este ni siquiera se dio por aludido. Se despidió y se apuró a tomar el ascensor. Una vez que Guiche se fue, Saito volvió a mirar el dinero que este le había dado.

- _ Bueh… Guiche tiene razón. Llevaré a Tiffania a algún lado. Después de todo, hace bastante tiempo que no la llevo a ningún lado._


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos. Lo primero que quería decir es perdón por tardarme tanto. Sinceramente, yo le había perdido el interés por esta historia y pensaba dejarla en el aire. Pero como ví que había gente que de verdad le gustaba quise intentar terminarla una vez más. Espero que la espera no haya cambiado su opinión sobre esta historia y que aquellos que me pidieron que la termine lo puedan leer. Desde ya, muchas gracias por su apoyo

Ahora como siempre: Los personajes utilizados en este Fan Fic no son propiedad mía. So propiedad de su respectivo autor, que se llama Noboru Yamaguchi.

Disculpen para cualquier persona que esté leyendo este Fan Fic y que le aparezca el mensaje de que subí un nuevo capítulo. En realidad acabo de corregir algo de este capítulo que me dí cuenta no encajaba bien con la historia. Mis más sinceras disculpas si esperaban ver otro capítulo.

* * *

Eran ya las dos y media de la tarde. Afuera el día era soleado y no había una sola nube en todo el cielo. Saito se encontraba listo para salir. Se había puesto una camisa blanca manga corta, unos pantalones largos negros y unos zapatos. Lo único que esperaba era a Tiffania a que se terminara de cambiar. Por más que lo intentara no podía comprender, que era lo que la retrasaba tanto. Ya había transcurrido más de media hora desde que había entrado a su habitación a cambiarse. Miró al suelo y comenzó a mover su pierna izquierda con impaciencia. Mientras se cuestionaba esto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Tiffania abrirse. Levantó la vista y al verla quedó sorprendido. Se había atado el pelo hacia el costado izquierdo, el cual le caía por sobre el hombro. Llevaba puesta una camisa amarilla un poco ajustada, con una inscripción en azul. Unos pantalones blancos también ajustados y unas sandalias blancas. Se había pintado las uñas también de amarillo y llevaba una pequeña cartera del mismo color para combinar.

-¿Me veo bien?- Preguntó Tiffania, mientras se miraba a si misma con duda.

Saito tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. – Estás muy linda- Luego se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.- ¿Vamos?-.

Tiffania sonrió y asintió.

Tiffania había insistido en viajar en tren porque quería poder hablar con Saito, ya que cuando este manejaba se concentraba únicamente en lo que sucedía en la calle. Saito pagó los boletos y se fueron a sentar en un banco mientras esperaban a que llegara su tren. Cuando se sentaron Saito pudo notar que había un montón de miradas sobre Tiffania. No era como que no comprendiera el porque la miraban, pero aún así le molestaba que todos esos idiotas lo hicieran. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de ella y la atrajo hacia él. Esto sorprendió a Tiffania, quien se ruborizó. Se quedaron juntos por unos minutos, hasta que llegó su tren.

Luego de bajar del tren caminaron hacia su destino, el parque de atracciones. Apenas entraron Tiffania lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, le señaló un juego y le dijo:

- ¡Vamos a ese!-

_- Jaja… puede que tenga 17 años, pero actúa como una niña de diez.-_

Eran ya las siete de la tarde. Saito se acercó al banco en el que se hallaba senada Tiffania. Llevaba en ambas manos un cono de helado. Uno era de frutilla, el otro de chocolate.

- ¿Cuál quieres?- Preguntó amablemente Saito

- Quiero el de frutilla.- Estiró la mano y tomó el helado. Luego agregó: - Muchas gracias.-

- ¿Te divertiste?-

- Sí, fue muy divertido. Gracias por traerme.- Mientras decía esto Tiffania giró la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió. Saito puso entonces su mano sobre la cabeza de Tiffania y comenzó a acariciarla.

- No fue nada. Me alegro que te haya gustado- Entonces Saito le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato comiendo sus helados. Cuando Tiffania terminó el suyo se recostó en la cintura de Saito.

- Sabes, anoche tuve un sueño…- Comenzó diciendo ella.

- ¿Hmm? ¿De qué trataba?-

- Era de cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. Cuando me recogiste. ¿Te acuerdas todavía de eso?-

- Sí todavía me acuerdo. Había salido a la noche a un parque cercano a casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Al llegar allí me encontré a una pequeña niña de pelo rubio corto escondida detrás de unos arbustos intentando protegerse del frío. También me acuerdo lo único que llevabas puesto encima era un viejo y sucio vestido que estaba un poco rasgado. No parecía cubrirte demasiado del frío.- Saito puedo sentir que Tiffania comenzaba a apretar sus piernas cada vez con más fuerza.- Después de eso te llevé a casa, te di algo de comer y te abrigue, ¿o no? Las primeras semanas fuiste un poco pesada. No hablabas mucho, no sabías como hacer los quehaceres de la casa y todas las noches te colabas en mi cama para dormir.-

Tiffania levantó su cabeza hasta que estuvo a la altura de la cabeza de Saito, infló sus cachetes y dijo un poco molesta:

- No fue tan así.-

- Lo siento, lo siento. Supongo que me sobrepasé un poco. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy muy feliz de que ahora estés conmigo.- Mientras decía esto Saito sonrió. Luego alejó su cabeza un poco y mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo dijo- Has crecido mucho desde entonces. Me pregunto si todas las chicas crecen tanto en tres años.-

Tiffania se miró a si misma preguntándose a que se refería. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta y rápidamente se alejó de él hacia el extremo opuesto del banco.

- ¡Pervertido!- le dijo Tiffania

Saito se paró y comenzó a reirse. Luego consultó su reloj.

- Es hora de irnos. ¿Vamos?- Y mientras decía esto extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a pararse.

Mientras volvían en el tren Saito siguió pensando en lo que había ocurrido. ¿Porqué habría querido Tiffania volver a hablar de eso? Ella prefería hablar lo menos posible de su pasado. Eso siempre parecía lastimarla. Él jamás había logrado que ella le contara algo. Lo único que sabía de ella lo descubrió gracias a Guiche, a quien él le había pedido que investigara para descubrir quien era esta chica o si había alguien buscándola. Lo único que sabía era que ella era huérfana de padre y madre. Su padre había muerto por un coma alcohólico, y su madre, incapaz de soportar la muerte de su marido, se había suicidado. No pudo encontrar ningún otro familiar cercano que viviera cerca para dejarla con este, por lo que decidió quedarse con ella. Saito decidido a sacarse esas dudas giró su cabeza para encarar a Tiffania, pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta que esta se había quedado dormida. Al verla le pareció que se veía tan indefensa que no pudo resistir un impulso de rodearla con sus brazos para mantenerla cerca suyo. Viajó así todo el rato que tardo en llegar hasta su parada. En ese momento sintió que sus dudas eran ya algo que no importaban.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento Tiffania decidió tomarse un baño. Mientras tanto Saito comenzó a revisar la cocina para decidir que era lo que comerían esa noche. Luego de encender la hornalla y colocar un poco de agua a hervir, notó que la luz que indicaba que había mensajes guardados en el teléfono de línea estaba prendida. Debía ser Guiche. Seguramente había encontrado otro trabajo para él.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todas las personas que continúan leyendo este FF. Lamento mucho haber causado molestias a quienes lo estaban esperando. Sinceramente me cuesta terminar algunas cosas, y esta es una que me está costando bastante. Aun así espero poder terminarlo,( tarde o temprano) y que el resultado sea satisfactorio. De paso aprovecho para aclarar, como siempre, que ese no es un trabajo hecho únicamente por mí, sino que cuento con la ayuda de unos amigos. Muchas gracias de antemano a quienes todavía siguen leyéndolo, y sin más preámbulo, pasemos a el FF.

Zero No Tsukaima ( o el familiar de Zero), así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Noboru Yamaguchi.

* * *

Saito corrió su silla y se sentó. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con esa mujer. Parecía ser mayor que él. Quizá tuviera unos treinta años o tal vez un poco menos. Guiche le había dicho que ella era la nueva clienta. Habían arreglado para encontrarse en ese café y discutir en qué consistía el trabajo. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Decidieron esperar a que llegaran sus órdenes antes de comenzar a hablar. Ella revisaba el local con la vista, en parte porque era su primera vez en él, y en parte porque quería evitar contacto visual con aquel hombre que se hallaba enfrente de ella. Saito aprovechó esta oportunidad para inspeccionarla un poco. Su pelo era largo, hasta su cadera, y de color celeste. Usaba anteojos ovalados con un marco únicamente en la parte inferior. Llevaba un vestido blanco, sujeto sobre sus hombros únicamente con una fina cinta, dejando a la vista sus brazos y desde la parte superior de su pecho hasta su cara. También tenía puesto un sombrero circular blanco y unas sandalias blancas. Parecía muy frágil, y sin embargo resplandecía como jamás había visto él antes a nadie. Era como una flor, como un jazmín.

Mientras Saito seguía embelesado por esta imagen, su café y el té de ella habían llegado, por lo que la mujer enfrente de él tomó un poco de coraje y comenzó la conversación.

-Ehm… Mi nombre es Tabitha un gusto conocerlo.

- Mi nombre es Saito. El gusto es mío.- Respondió Saito al tiempo que despertaba de su ensueño. Continuó diciendo: -¿Podrías contarme cuál es tu problema?-

- Lo que sucede es que en este momento mi papá tiene algunas deudas fuertes que pagar con gente peligrosa. No es como que no tengamos el dinero para pagarlo, pero nuestro dinero se encuentra en el banco y no podemos retirarlo. Intentamos hacer todo lo posible para obtenerlo, pero desde el banco no nos permiten tomarlo. Cada día que pasa nuestros acreedores se ponen más agresivos. Nos dijeron que tenemos únicamente hasta dentro de tres semanas para pagar, o lo cobrarán por la fuerza. Usted es nuestra última opción. ¿Podrá hacer el trabajo?-

- De acuerdo, me pondré a trabajar en eso.- Tomó un sorbo de su café.- En dos semanas tendré el dinero. Envíale a Guiche los detalles del trabajo.- Siguió tomando su café.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco.-

- No hay porque. Es un placer hacer negocios contigo.- Dijo a medida que bajaba su taza. Luego se levantó.- Adiós. No te preocupes por las bebidas. Está todo pago.- Mientras se alejaba levantó su mano por sobre su hombre en señal de saludo.

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde. Saito había decidido que ya que tenía tiempo pasaría a buscar a Tiffania a la salida de su colegio. Se estacionó enfrente del colegio de Tiffania y esperó. Comenzaron a salir alumnos, pero no la vio entre la multitud. Decidió encender la radio y escuchar un poco de música mientras esperaba. Cuando se hizo las 5: 10 la vio salir, acompañada de dos amigas y dos chicos. Uno de ellos parecía muy apegado a Tiffania. De repente Saito vio que él colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Tiffania. Saito no pudo evitar volverse loco de furia.

-Maldita sanguijuela…- Comenzó a murmurar.- Todavía te faltan otros cien años antes de que puedas colocar una sola mano sobre ella.-

Movido por sus instintos, Saito bajó del auto y se acercó al grupo de chicos. Estos no notaron su presencia ya que estaban inmersos en su mundo, por lo que Saito aprovechó y se acercó a Tiffania por atrás y con una mano le rodeó la cintura y con la otra tomó su mochila y dijo:

Te estuve esperando. ¿Vamos?- Al mismo tiempo la acerco hacia él de manera de que el otro chico soltara a Tiffania.

Ehh…. Ehmm, esto….- Tiffania fue sorprendida por el súbito movimiento y no tuvo oportunidad de resistirse.- Ha-Hasta luego.- Dijo viendo que no podía competir contra Saito.

Mientras Saito se alejaba pudo escuchar a una de las amigas de Tiffania susurrar a su amiga:

No sabía que Tiffania tuviera un novio tan genial**~~.-**

La satisfacción de Saito no conocía límites. Su plan había salido a la perfección y ahora esos infelices no serían tan apegados a Tiffania. En su cara se había dibujado una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Cuando subieron al auto, Tiffania que todavía no había entendido bien que había pasado miró a Saito un poco extrañada, como intentando encontrar la respuesta a lo que había ocurrido en su cara. Luego le sonrió y le dijo:

Gracias por venir a buscarme.-

No es nada. Simplemente me encontré libre y decidí venir a verte.- _Y__pienso__volver__a__hacerlo__cuantas__veces__sea__necesario__con__tal__de__que__esos__infelices__no__se__te__acerquen_pensó.

¿Qué tal el trabajo esta vez?

Ah cierto… el trabajo…- Suspiró. Se había olvidado totalmente del trabajo.- Tenemos poco tiempo y no es algo simple. La paga es muy buena, pero vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho. Es un banco.

Ah, ya veo.-Respondió. De repente se creó un silencio incómodo que duró dos minutos. Cuando Saito no pudo soportarlo más comenzó a interrogarla.

¿Quién era ese chico que tenía su brazo sobre ti?- Se había detenido en un semáforo y Saito aprovechó para mirarla a la cara.

Es un amigo del curso contiguo al nuestro.-Ella le devolvió la mirada sin comprender el súbito interés.- ¿Sucede algo?-

No, nada.- El semáforo cambió a verde y Saito aceleró. Decidió que aquello podría esperar y comenzó a concentrarse en su nuevo trabajo. Mientras tanto Tiffania comenzó a tararear una canción. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco y le permitió pensar más serenamente.

* * *

Solamente un comentario. Cuando hablo de la sonrisa maquiavélica, se me ocurre una sonrisa como la que hace Allen de DGrayMan cada vez que juega al poker. Imagino que quienes hayan visto DGrayman entenderán a que me refiero.


	5. Capítulo 5

Un gusto poder continuar con esta historia, por más que hayan pasado varios meses desde el último capítulo que subí. Espero que puedan disculpar la demora y que lo disfruten.

Zero No Tsukaima ( o el familiar de Zero), así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Noboru Yamaguchi.

* * *

Saito corrió la silla y se sentó. El cuarto estaba a oscuras. Guiche había apagado las luces para poder utilizar su proyector.

- Muy bien, este es el banco en cuestión.- Dijo señalando la imagen- Como verás, está muy fuertemente custodiado.-Guiche comenzó a cambiar las imágenes de la diapositiva.- Hay guardias armados en todas las entradas y cada uno de ellos esta comunicado con el equipo de vigilancia. Hay una cámara vigilando la posición de cada guardia, una en la entrada, tres para todo el personal de empleados, y dos en la habitación de la bóveda.- Luego le mostró la imagen de los planos de el banco visto desde arriba.- Para nuestra suerte en el techo hay una ventana que podrás utilizar para descender. Yo me encargaré de las cámaras, y tú de los guardias. Aparte de los que se encuentran en las puertas, hay tres que constantemente están en movimiento y en contacto dentro del banco. Deberás tener cuidado. Patrullan de manera que siempre haya uno mirando en la habitación de la bóveda, por lo que deberás dormir a uno de ellos, entrar y luego salir antes de que llegue el segundo. El tiempo que tienes entre el cambio de cada uno es de quince minutos. También deberás asegurarte de responder la radio para evitar llamar la atención mientras estés forzando la bóveda. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, enterado. Necesitaré para este trabajo una soga, un gancho, un cortador de vidrio, un dispositivo electrónico para descifrar la clave, una huella digital de alguno de los jefes del banco y dos maletines.

- Ok, te lo tendré todo listo para mañana. Supongo que eso es todo. Nos veremos el jueves. Adiós.

Eran las tres. Tiffania no volvería de la escuela hasta dentro de dos horas y media. Saito comenzó a mirar el plano del banco y decidió repasar el plan para poder encontrar las maneras más eficientes de entrar. Luego de pensar por un rato decidió salir a la calle a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Guardó los planos y se fue.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente, después de todo, tenía bastante tiempo libre. Decidió ir al parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su casa. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y se dedicó a observar a la gente que se encontraba en el parque. Vio a tres madres hablando sobre los empleos de sus maridos y el sueldo de estos y a unos metros de ellas vio a sus hijos jugando en el arenero. También vio pasar a una pareja de adolescentes, no mayores de 16 los dos, caminar tomados de la mano. Saito no pudo evitar pensar que algún día Tiffania estaría al lado de un chico al igual que esos dos, y que él posiblemente no podría evitarlo. La idea lo frustraba un poco, ya que el sentía que era como un padre para ella, pero en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano ella encontraría alguien adecuado y que seguramente eso sería lo mejor. Estos pensamientos lo deprimían un poco, por lo que decidió olvidarse de eso por el momento y se dispuso a fumar. No es como que fuera una costumbre suya, o como que tuviera alguna necesidad, pero disfrutaba fumar de vez en cuando por el simple placer de hacerlo. En el momento que estaba por encender el cigarrillo notó que alguien lo llamaba. Vio que era un anciano que se encontraba en una de las mesas para jugar ajedrez que había en los parques. No lo reconoció, pero decidió acercarse a hablar con él.

- Disculpe que lo moleste…- Comenzó el anciano diciendo.- Pero es que como lo vi sólo supuse que podría hacerme algo de compañía. ¿No se encuentra ocupado verdad?

- No, para nada. Es más, ya me estaba aburriendo por mi mismo. Será un gusto para mí hablar con usted.- Dijo Saito. Consideró presentarse, pero luego decidió que no tendría sentido, ya que muy posiblemente no se volverían a ver otra vez y porque además se podía tener una conversación totalmente normal sin necesidad de nombres.

- ¿Le interesaría jugar una partida mientras hablamos?- Y el anciano apuntó al tablero.

- De acuerdo, ¿Blancas o Negras?

- Negras, por favor.- Ambos comenzaron a acomodar las piezas. Saito comenzó avanzando el peón de Rey dos casillas.- Muchas gracias por hacerme compañía.

- No hay por que.- Dijo mientras continuaba la partida.- Disculpe si mi pregunta es un poco ruda, ¿Pero no tiene algún amigo o alguien con quien sentarse a charlar en el parque?

- No, mis amigos se encuentran de viaje y en este momento únicamente vivo con mi hija.-Dijo y movió su peón.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Saito hizo jaque con su alfil.

- Debe tener diecinueve o veinte.- Dijo mientras miraba el tablero de manera pensativa.

- ¿Debe…?-

- Sí, bueno en realidad ella no es mi hija de sangre. Es adoptada.- El hombre se decidió por comer el alfil con un caballo.

- ¿Y no tiene idea de cuándo nació, verdad?

- No, para nada. Cuando la conocí ella había sufrido un shock que le hizo perder parte de su memoria. Lo único que me contó que recuerda es que se llama Louise- Cuando Saito escuchó esto sintió su corazón se estremeció por un segundo.- y que cuando la encontré tenía ocho años. Decidí celebrar su cumpleaños el día en que la encontré, pero no puedo estar seguro de su edad.

- Seguramente fue un gran esfuerzo poder criarla.- Saito intentó relajarse y no demostrar su ansiedad mientras mantenía la conversación.- ¿Cómo fue que la conoció?

El hombre movió una pieza, luego comenzó a frotarse la barbilla intentado hacer memoria y dijo:

- En ese momento yo todavía trabajaba de policía, aunque no hacía cosas importantes ya que estaba un poco viejo. Un día mientras hacía mi patrulla me enviaron del cuartel a una zona en los suburbios dónde un vecino había avisado que vio a una persona sospechosa entrar en la casa de su vecino. Cuando llegué encontré la mencionada casa en llamas y a un grupo de vecinos intentando contener el fuego. Rápidamente me acerqué a un vecino y le ofrecí mi ayuda, mientras le preguntaba que era lo que sucedía. Me contó que habían entrado a robar a esa casa y que el ladrón, en su huida, para evitar que lo persiguieran, decidió prenderla fuego. También me comentó que ya habían llamado a los bomberos y que las personas que vivían en esa casa ya habían evacuado y se encontraban todos seguros. Estuvimos cinco minutos peleando contra el fuego, pero verdaderamente era difícil contenerlo. De repente, un fuerte viento permitió que una chispa de fuego saltara a la casa contigua, comenzando un fuego en esta también. En un pestañear, esta casa también se hallada consumida por el fuego. Mi primera preocupación fue saber si había alguien allí. Los vecinos me contaron que allí vivían dos pequeños hermanos. Ya que los vecinos se encontraban muy ocupados y no parecía que los bomberos fueran a llegar pronto, decidí entrar yo a buscar a los chicos. Encontré a la hermana, es decir Louise, rápidamente. La encontré desmayada en lo que supongo era su habitación. La saqué, se la encomendé a un vecino y volví para buscar al hermano, sin embargo no lo encontré. Decidí salir y revisar si la hermana se encontraba herida. Luego de comprobar que seguía respirando, continué ayudando a los vecinos a controlar el fuego y minutos más tarde llegaron los bomberos y lo apagaron completamente. Atrás de los bomberos llegaron las ambulancias que trataron a los heridos y se llevaron a Louise. Al día siguiente la fui a buscar al hospital, y como no tenía a donde ir, la traje conmigo.

- …Esa sí que es una increíble historia.- Dijo Saito intentando disimular la felicidad que sentía gracias al relato que le acababa de contar el anciano. Luego, con un interés que no pudo ocultar preguntó- ¿Ella sabe que tiene- digo tenía un hermano?

- Si. En un principio yo pensaba esperar unos años a que se acostumbrara a vivir conmigo para decírselo, pero rápidamente fue recobrando algunos recuerdos. Me dijo que recordaba que había vivido con alguien más en esa casa pero que no sabía quien era. Le expliqué que era su hermano y qué había pasado con él. Fue algo muy fuerte para ella, pero igualmente lo ha podido superar con el tiempo.

- Oh- suspiró Saito, un poco decepcionado. Pero aún así decidió intentar descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre Louise.- ¿Y qué hace ahora su hija?

- Ella quiso seguir mi camino y se volvió policía, aunque a ella le va mejor porque ya es detective y todo.

- ¿En serio? Es impresionante que siendo tan joven ya sea detective.

- Sí, verdad.- Y el anciano comenzó a reírse. Luego miró hacia atrás de Saito y dijo- Hablando del rey de roma, allí viene.

Saito se giró a mirar y vio a una chica que parecía de su edad corriendo. Tenía pelo color rosa, largo y atado como una cola de caballo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Saludos, Myulnirr de vuelta. Disculpen la demora. Planeaba terminar este capítulo en dos semanas, tres pero se me escapó y cuando me quise dar cuenta había transcurrido un mes y medio. Espero que les guste y les agradezco a por su apoyo.

Por si alguno tiene alguna confusión, todo lo que corresponde a los recuerdos de Saito, continúan a partir del sueño que tuvo en el capitulo 2.

Zero No Tsukaima ( o el familiar de Zero), así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Noboru Yamaguchi

* * *

Saito se giró a mirar y vio a una chica que parecía de su edad corriendo. Tenía pelo color rosa, largo y atado como una cola de caballo.

Llevaba puesto un conjunto deportivo de color azul .Sus zapatillas eran deportivas y de color rojo. La chica miró en su dirección y se detuvo, y luego comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

Saito sintió como si le faltara el aire y el tiempo se detuviera. Intentó analizar la situación pero se encontraba demasiado impactado. Por más que intentara, su mente se encontraba en blanco, era como si todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor fuera a desmoronarse. Aún así, esta sensación no duro más que un instante y al momento siguiente su mente comenzó a funcionar a mil revoluciones por segundo. En su cabeza comenzaron a surgir una serie de interrogantes. ¿Podía ser esto que estaba viviendo la realidad, y no un sueño? ¿Sería verdad lo que este anciano le había contado? ¿De ser así, sería esta muchacha de verdad Louise, su hermana? Según la historia del hombre todo indicaba que ella era su hermana, ¿Pero entonces porqué nunca supo que se encontraba con vida? ¿Cómo haría para explicarle que él era su hermano y que seguía con vida? Estas y otra serie de preguntas más comenzaron a crearse dentro de su cabeza de manera sistemática e ininterrumpida.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de Saito se vieron abruptamente frenados cuando observó que la chica de pelo rosa le tendía la mano y se presentaba:

- Un gusto, mi nombre es Louise.- Dijo y luego sonrió.

Saito, todavía anonadado, tardó en reaccionar aunque por simple educación estiró su mano para estrechar la de ella y respondió casi inconscientemente:

- Mi nombre es Saito.- Mientras se presentaba Saito no podía evitar sentir como si todas sus dudas se comenzaran a acumular y se esforzaran por convertirse en palabras, mas parecía haber perdido su voz y no hallaba la manera de expresarse. Dominado por la confusión decidió escapar de aquel lugar para poder ordenar sus pensamientos, por lo que se levantó y se alejó del lugar.- Disculpen, pero debo irme en este momento.- Dijo mientras se alejaba. Desde que se levantó hasta que llegó a su casa no se volteó a mirar al anciano ni a Louise.

Saito cerró la puerta de su apartamento detrás de sí y se dirigió a su habitación. En su camino pudo distinguir la silueta de Tiffania en su habitación, haciendo su tarea supuso él. Ella pareció no haber notado que él había entrado. Él consideró que era mejor de esa manera, ya que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar a solas. Al entrar en su habitación cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se recostó sobre su cama para poder pensar relajadamente. Poco a poco intentó buscar algún sentido a todo lo ocurrido. Comenzó a recordar lo que él había vivido ese día para poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

**12 años atrás…**

… Dejó la comida que había conseguido sobre una mesada cercana y dijo en voz alta:

- Ya volví hermana. Conseguí algo de comida.

Pudo escuchar unos suaves pasos que se acercaban hacia donde él se encontraba. Era su hermana Louise. Ella llevaba su pelo un poco por debajo de sus hombros y un simple vestido blanco.

- No deberías salir de la cama todavía. ¿Estás segura que ya te encuentras mejor?- Dijo Saito con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

- Sí… ya me siento mucho mejor.- Dijo con una voz un poco débil y le sonrió con gran esfuerzo. Sin embargo comenzó a toser repetidamente. Saito entonces estiró su mano hacia la espalda de ella y comenzó a acariciarla mientras decía.

- No, no te encuentras bien. Vamos descansa un rato más. Ahora mismo te llevaré un poco de comida.- La tomo del brazo y la guió a través de una puerta a la izquierda del pasillo hacia su habitación. Allí se podían ver los efectos del tiempo y de la humedad. Había muchos lugares donde la pintura se hallaba reventada por la humedad y había otros lugares completamente manchados por el uso. Había una ventana a medio abrir que Saito muchas veces había intentado cerrar o abrir sin éxito alguno. El suelo por otra parte se encontraba más limpio, ya que Saito o Louise lo limpiaban frecuentemente. En el piso había un colchón gastado, sobre el cual Saito acostó a Louise para que descansara. Y luego la cubrió con unas mantas. Luego de asegurarse que ella se hallara cómoda fue a por la comida y la llevó hasta dónde ella se encontraba. Una vez allí ayudó a Louise a que se irguiera y le fue cortando unos trozos de pan para que ella comiera y mientras tanto comenzó a pelarle una manzana. Le fue ofreciendo uno a uno los trozos de manzana y cuando ella terminó de comer la recostó de vuelta en la cama y comenzó a comer él. Luego sintió un leve tirón en su pantalón. Al notar que era Louise intentando conseguir su atención rápidamente alejó la comida de su boca y la miró preocupado por lo que ella podría necesitar. Entonces ella comenzó diciendo:

- Hermano… ¿Me puedes prestar el pendiente de nuestros padres?- Saito reflexionó por un segundo, luego esbozó una sonrisa y dijo.

- Por supuesto.- Su mano buscó en su cuello un colgante de forma ovalada que llevaba atado alrededor de su cuello. Se lo quitó y se lo entregó a su hermana.-Toma.- Ella extendió su mano y lo agarró. Saito prosiguió con su comida mientras ella intentaba abrirlo. Pasados varios minutos Louise exclamó frustrada.

- ¡No puedo abrir esta cosa! No entiendo a quien se le ocurrió ponerle una traba.- Saito terminó de tragar su último bocado, se rió un poco y se lo quitó de la mano a Louise.

- No puedo creer que todavía no sepas como abrirlo. Deberías esforzarte un poco más.- Louise le dirigió una mirada que indicaba irritación

- Podrías intentar enseñarme a abrirlo, ¿no?-

- Podría… Pero esto es algo que tienes que aprender por tu cuenta.- Se dio vuelta para evitar que su hermana viera como se abría. Luego giró hacia ella y se lo entregó. El colgante se abría por la mitad mostrando la imagen de un hombre y una mujer, los padres de Saito y Louise.- No es tan difícil, te lo aseguro.- Dijo en un tono que demostraba que se sentía orgulloso de poder hacer algo que ella no podía. Eso molestó a Louise, quien apretó el colgante en su mano y lo llevó hacia su pecho.

- ¡Hmph!- Exclamó y se giró para darle la espalda a Saito.-Se cree mucho sólo porque sabe como abrir ese colgante…- Murmuró. Saito, sordo a los insultos de Louise, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

- Nos vemos. Descansa un poco.-

Saito se encontraba en la plaza sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez. Su oponente, un muchacho rubio, de unos veinte años, había movido primero. Saito colocó su mano sobre un caballo y antes de moverlo dijo:

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Ya es patético que pierdas tan seguido contra un simple niño. Definitivamente debes ser un idiota.

- Maldito mocoso engreído. Tu suerte se acaba hoy. Me aseguraré que vuelvas llorando con tu hermanita cuando esto termine.- Saito rápidamente infló su pecho y lo miro casi desdeñándolo.

- Inténtalo.

El hombre en frente de Saito se llamaba Guiche. Saito lo había conocido un año atrás, mientras él se encontraba en la calle haciendo algunos recados para conseguir algo de dinero. Por alguna razón que Saito desconocía, este muchacho ofreció ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Prácticamente todos los días se encontraban y Guiche le entregaba el poco dinero o la poca comida que le sobraba. Saito en un principio desconfiaba totalmente de Guiche, ya que no podía comprender que alguien se acercara a ayudarlos sin buscar algo a cambio. Aunque con el paso del tiempo sus sospechas se fueron transformando en confianza.

Saito miró las piezas que se encontraban a un costado del tablero. Él había perdido ambos caballos, tres peones y la dama. Pero entre las bajas de su adversario se contaban cuatro peones, dos alfiles, un caballo y la dama. Saito podía claramente observar su ventaja y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó con eso que dijiste al principio? Te encuentras en una situación muy desfavorable.-Dijo y luego analizó el tablero.- Y si no haces algo pronto perderás en tres turnos.

- No hables como si ya hubieras ganado.- Le replicó Guiche sin convicción en su tono de voz. Él también ya había notado que se encontraba en una difícil situación. No podía encontrar un solo movimiento que mejorara su situación. Justo cuando estaba por tirar su rey, luego de caer en la desesperación, escuchó la sirena de un camión de bomberos. Guiche lo siguió con la vista. De repente una idea le llegó a la mente.- Che parece que se dirige a tu casa.

- ¿Mm...?- Saito se giró a mirar al camión de bomberos.- No sé. Esa es la calle que te lleva a mi casa, pero hay muchas cuadras hasta allí. Podría estar yendo a cualquier otro lado.

- ¿Pero y si se dirige a tu casa?- Insistió Guiche.- ¿No se encuentra tu hermana ahí? Podría estar en peligro. Sería mejor que vayamos a verla sólo por si acaso.- Dijo y se levantó.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás tan preocupado por mi hermana?- Al terminar su frase Saito comprendió las intenciones de Guiche.- Simplemente estás tomando la primer patética excusa que encuentras para escapar de tu derrota. Siéntate aquí y pierde con la poca dignidad que todavía te queda.- Guiche decidido a seguir con su plan actuó como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Saito y lo tomó por el brazo.

- Vamos, levántate. No podemos estar aquí sentados como si nada cuando tu hermana podría estar en peligro.

- ¡Suéltame, inútil! Pierde con dignidad.- Saito intentó librarse, pero desistió rápidamente. Por mucho que le molestara él sabía que no podía derrotar a Guiche en fuerza física. Miró una vez más el tablero por sobre su hombro y luego siguió caminando. Decidió que lo humillaría la próxima vez que jugaran.

Al llegar a la casa de Saito la cara de ambos se torno completamente rígida. Ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que veían. Una pila de cenizas que horas atrás habían sido paredes y muebles viejos. Saito sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Muchas cosas atravesaban su cabeza rápidamente, pero una lo hizo levantarse y dirigirse a los escombros con rapidez: Louise.

- ¡Louise! ¡Louise! Contesta, por favor. ¿Dónde estás?- Los gritos de Saito hacían eco en el silencio del ambiente. Guiche se hallaba revolviendo unos escombros en el otro extremo de donde se encontraba Saito. Los gritos de este último atrajeron a un vecino. Este era un hombre corpulento, probablemente mayor de cuarenta años. Su rostro demostraba irritación

- Cállate de una vez mocoso. ¿Cuál es el problema de tanto escándalo?- Saito se giró para mirarlo aunque ignoró totalmente la pregunta.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

- Hubo un incendio en mi hogar y se propagó hacia esta casa. ¿Tú vivías aquí?

- Sí, así es. ¿Sabes algo d…?- El hombre respondió cortando a Saito.

- Para cuando los bomberos llegaron esta casucha era un mar de fuego. Nadie podría haber entrado. Simplemente se limitaron a evitar que el fuego se esparciera. Si había algo o alguien importante ahí adentro te puedo asegurar que ahora no es más que cenizas.- Afirmó el hombre con severidad. Saito se negaba a aceptar lo que el hombre le dijo y continuó frenéticamente buscando a su hermana.

- Vamos Louise, sé que estás ahí. Por favor aguanta.- El hombre se irritó todavía más.

- Te dije que te callaras maldito mocoso.- Saito lo ignoró completamente. Esto lo hizo arder de furia.- Ahora verás. Te haré callar de una vez.- Le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara. El golpe hizo que Saito cayera de espaldas contra el suelo. Sin embargo Saito desatendió totalmente el dolor que sentía y siguió revisando entre los escombros. Esto hizo que el hombre se enfureciera todavía más y levantó su brazo con la intención de golpearlo de vuelta, pero fue detenido por Guiche quién le apretó la muñeca.

- Disculpe las molestias. Yo me encargaré del muchacho- El hombre se giró para empujar a Guiche, pero al ver la frialdad de su expresión no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Rápidamente hizo un ademán para librarse el brazo y comenzó a alejarse.

- Pues más te vale que te apures. Sus gritos no me dejan dormir tranquilo.- Dijo y mientras se alejaba se lo podía escuchar proferir algunas maldiciones.

- Basura…- Guiche dijo esto en voz baja para evitar que lo escuchara y luego se giró hacia Saito. No se sentía completamente convencido de lo que iba a hacer, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que no podía dejar a su pequeño amigo en este momento. Se le acercó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él.- Lamento mucho lo que te ha sucedido. Será mejor que vivas conmigo por un tiempo. No te preocupes, de alguna manera me las arreglaré para que vivamos juntos.- Saito se detuvo un momento y lo miró a la cara.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Primero debemos encontrar a mi hermana y luego veremos que haremos. Vamos ayúdame con este pedazo que es muy pesado para mí.- Guiche apretó con más fuerza su hombro e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder seguir hablando.

- No te preocupes. Sé que será difícil pero me encargaré de ayudarte en todo lo que sea necesario para que puedas salir adelante.

- Vamos, no hables así.- La voz del pequeño de pelo negro sonaba quebrada, como si estuviera al borde del llanto.- Lo dices como si mi hermana estuviera…- No pudo completar la frase. Guiche le clavó una mirada profunda. La desesperación lo dominó y no pudo contenerse. Su cuerpo cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas brotaban incansablemente de sus ojos.- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- Lanzó su puño contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez.

Un suave olor a comida interrumpió los pensamientos de Saito. Impulsivamente se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí encontró a Tiffania, quien llevaba un delantal florido y estaba revolviendo con una cuchara lo que parecía ser una sopa. Parecía muy entretenida en su quehacer, tanto que no había notado la presencia de Saito. Habiéndose percatado de esto, él decidió acercarse sigilosamente. En cuanto se posicionó detrás de ella acercó su cabeza por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Buuu!- Gritó y movió sus brazos hacia la cadera de ella para provocar un mejor efecto.

- ¡Ahhh!- Un agudo grito se escapó de Tiffania, e instintivamente se giró y le dio una fuerte bofetada.-

- Ouch.

- Ah…- Suspiró aliviada. Luego su cara cambió para expresar irritación.- No me asustes así. No es divertido.- Saito llevó su mano hacia su cara y comenzó a sobarse el golpe.

- Sí, ya me dí cuenta.- Luego levantó la vista por encima de su hombro.- ¿Falta mucho?

- En un rato está. ¿Puedes colocar los platos?

- De acuerdo- Dijo él de manera haragana. Luego se sentó y comenzó a observarla como cocinaba. Pronto su mirada cambió de foco, y si bien su cara seguía mirando al mismo lugar, su mente se encontraba en otro lado. Respiró profundamente y se concentró completamente en el dilema que lo envolvía. Sabía que no podía simplemente llegar a la vida de su hermana y esperar que todo vuelva a ser como antes.


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos. Al fin lo terminé. Soy bastante lento para esto, lo sé. Pero también tuve otros asuntos que se me juntaron e hicieron que el tiempo pasara muy rápido. Pero esto lo voy a terminar, de eso estén seguros. Como todo, esto es un trabajo en conjunto y parte del crédito la tiene mi compañero.

Zero No Tsukaima ( o el familiar de Zero), así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Noboru Yamaguchi.

* * *

Saito caminó con seguridad hacia las puertas del hotel. Atravesó el hall y fue directo hacia al ascensor. Subió hasta el cuarto piso y luego se dirigió hacia la habitación C. Adentro se encontraba Guiche. Era un apartamento no muy grande con un pequeño pasillo que conectaba un baño a un dormitorio en el cual se encontraba una cama retraíble. Guiche había corrido la cama y colocado su computadora junto a una serie de artefactos eléctricos. Las luces de la habitación se hallaban apagadas y únicamente se podía escuchar el incesante tecleo de Guiche. Saito prendió las luces de la habitación al entrar.

Ya estás bastante viejo como para estar trabajando frente a eso a oscuras. Si te quedas ciego se me volverá muy complicado seguir con el negocio.

¿Quién te crees que sos? ¿Mi mamá? Además no estoy tan… Tch, no interesa.- Dijo sin despegarse del monitor. Luego se giró para mirar a Saito y le señaló el armario.- Allá están todas las cosas que me pediste. Será mejor que te vayas preparando. En quince minutos comenzamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ok.

Era la una de la mañana, Saito y Guiche se encontraban preparados para comenzar.

Saito se había colocado unos guantes negros y unas zapatillas con una suela lijada para evitar dejar marcas. También llevaba un cinturón en el cual tenía enganchado dos maletas, en las cuales planeaba lleva el dinero, y también tenía otras herramientas ajustadas al cinturón.

Entonces repasemos una vez más.- Comenzó diciendo Guiche.- Saldrás por la ventana, y bajarás hasta el techo del banco que se encuentra pegado al hotel. Luego buscarás una ventana para entrar. Una vez adentro, irás al cuarto de seguridad y colocaras este dispositivo que me permitirá hackear las cámaras de seguridad y la puerta de la bóveda. Luego irás, tomarás el dinero…

Y así como entré desaparezco como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sí, ya lo sé. No te olvides de destruir el dispositivo en cuanto yo salga, ¿está bien? La última vez casi tuvimos problemas por eso.

Terminado de decir esto, Saito abrió la ventana del apartamento, salió a través de esta y comenzó a descender por afuera del edificio evitando ser visto. Luego de llegar al techo del banco, comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana que usaría para entrar.

Probando, probando. ¿Me escuchas? Cambio.- De repente escuchó Saito en su oreja.

Sí. El auricular funciona perfecto. ¿Qué tal el micrófono? Cambio.

De maravillas. Si sucede algo, avísame. Cambio y fuera.

Saito tomó el cortador de vidrio e hizo un agujero en la ventana. Luego usó su pistola-gancho para descender cautelosamente en la sala de espera del banco. Las luces de la calle no llegaban hasta la habitación en la cuál estaba Saito, por lo que el lugar se hallaba sumido en una densa oscuridad levemente traicionada por la luz de la luna. De repente escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban en el otro extremo de la habitación. Rápidamente se giró y buscó algún sitio en donde pudiera ocultarse. Vagamente pudo percibir una puerta e ingresó en esta sin vacilar y con la mayor discreción posible. Allí esperó hasta que escuchó los pasos alejarse en la dirección en que habían llegado. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el baño de mujeres.

Guiche, ya entré. Me encuentro en el baño de mujeres. Necesito…

¿En el baño? ¿Por qué no fuiste antes de empezar? Cambio.

No me jodas, me estoy escondiendo. ¿Cómo hago para llegar desde acá al cuarto de vigilancia? Cambio.

Y eso que te dije que intentaras memorizar el mapa.

Sólo decime como llegar. Cambio

En cuanto salgas del baño, si sigues recto verás un pasillo. Dobla a la derecha y la última puerta es la del cuarto de vigilancia. Quizás haya una persona haciendo guardia. Cambio.

Ok, recibido. Tendré cuidado. Cambio y fuera

Saito salió del baño y enfiló hacia el cuarto de vigilancia, aunque para su sorpresa no vio al guardia del cual Guiche le había advertido. Cuando llegó la puerta esta se encontraba semiabierta, y se podía ver en el interior dos descuidados guardias tranquilamente jugando a las cartas, ignorando lo que ocurría en las cámaras. Decidió golpear la puerta para llamar la atención de los guardias y luego se escondió. Uno de estos se levantó y abrió la puerta.

¿Qué sucede…?- Miró al vacío pasillo y luego se giró a su compañero.- No hay nadie

Cómo no va a haber nadie, si golpearon la puerta.- Se dirigió junto a su amigo y juntos cruzaron la puerta. Saito, quien se hallaba colgado en el techo, bajó y les golpeó la cabeza entre ellos. Ambos guardias cayeron totalmente noqueados al suelo y él los llevó dentro de la habitación, en donde los ató y amordazo, para esconderlos.

Estoy en el cuarto de vigilancia. Ahora voy a colocar el dispositivo. Cambio-

Entonces Saito tomó una serie de herramientas y con diligencia y rapidez comenzó a desarmar el gabinete, al igual que lo había hecho tantas otras veces, colocó el dispositivo y lo volvió a armar, sin vacilar ni detenerse.

Listo, ya está. Ahora iré hacia la bóveda. Cambio-

De acuerdo. Yo me encargaré de las cámaras. Avísame si surge algún problema. Cambio y fuera-

Saito salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la bóveda. En el camino se topó con dos guardias, pero los esquivó con facilidad y rápidamente llegó a su destino.

Ya estoy en frente de la bóveda, cuento con vos para que la abras, cambio

Ok, ahora lo hago. Te recomiendo que te corras. Cambio y fuera.

Se escuchó un agudo sonido electrónico, seguido por el ruido de los grandes cerrojos de la puerta corriéndose y por último el pesado movimiento de esta. Saito sabía que dentro de unos diez minutos otro guardia pasaría por el lugar siguiendo su ruta de patrulla, por lo que decidió apurarse e ingresó en la habitación, la cuál tenía paredes y techo recubiertos de acero y era del doble del tamaño de la sala de espera del banco. A lo largo de la habitación se extendían varias hileras de casilleros. Saito comenzó a buscar entre estos hasta dar con aquel que portaba el número que correspondía con el de su cliente. Lo abrió y con velocidad comenzó a guardar el dinero dentro de los maletines. Luego de vaciar la caja la cerró para dejarla en su posición original, con cautela salió de la bóveda, le dijo a Guiche que la cerrara y se dirigió a la habitación por la cuál había entrado. En el camino no vio ningún guardia, lo cuál le pareció extraño, aunque no le prestó mayor importancia. Una vez allí buscó el hueco que había hecho en la ventana, se colocó debajo de este y apunto su pistola-gancho. En el momento que estaba por apretar el gatillo una explosión metálica resonó en el lugar y un fuerte ardor se expandió a través de su hombro derecho. No pudo evitar arrodillarse, pero rápidamente se giró y miró en dirección de dónde provino el disparo.

- ¡Quieto! Si te mueves dispararé de nuevo.- Ordenó una voz aguda.- Al fin te atrapo. Llevas evadiendo la ley por bastante tiempo, pero esta vez te encerraré de una vez por todas.- Mientras decía esto se acercó a Saito hasta que la luz ayudó a distinguir de quién se trataba. Era Louise. Saito sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo y que su vista se nublaba.

* * *

Algún punto que me parece vale la pena aclarar.

Sobre la "pistola-gancho", la imaginamos como la que tiene batman. De ahí tomamos la idea.

Verdaderamente pido disculpas por la demora, pero pienso intentar escribir el próximo más rápidamente. Por otra parte mi intención es que el próximo capítulo sea el último. No quiero hacer una historia larga porque es mi primer historia y quiero comenzar con algo simple. Además quiero ir probando varias cosas, así que luego de esto veré para hacer algo distinto.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora. nos vemos.


End file.
